Roger Gerrow
The astute business man nephew of Mr Gerrow who comes to Grasmere Valley soon after his uncles death. He had dated Joan Hickey, the granddaughter of Mrs Hickey. Early Life Born in Southampton, Roger had nothing much to do with his Uncle or Great Uncle and instead, lived a normal life in Southampton. Wanting to be a business man, having no time for other people or God as he declared to be an atheist from a young age, he went and followed his own life. He managed through his business to become an astute business man, rich with loads of money from the result of how he walked over and used people. With his uncle passing, due to him having a Tontine with random names on their having a chance to get the estate, Roger who was his closest relative ultimately doesn't get anything from the estate. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 6 Upon Mr Gerrow's death, with the Tontine still going on, Peter calls Roger to Grasmere Valley. Roger doesn't have much time for his uncle or for Grasmere Valely. It is revealed he is allowed to live in Mr Gerrow's house until the winner of the Tontine is found out. Once then he would have to leave the house. Roger doesn't like the house and feels he'll be a prisoner in the town. However when Mrs Hickey is showing her twin granddaughters, Jill Hickey and Joan Hickey around the town, Roger in a rude introduction to Mrs Hickey is startled by Joan whom he finds a catch. With that it changes his mind and he decides to stay in the town as he now claims to love it. Joan has feelings for Roger which Mrs Hickey replies if she got with him it would be the death of her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 6 He along with Joan are among those goes to Ze Pub just before Christmas looking to celebrate with the excess drinking with Josh Happy, leading the way and buying everyone multiple rounds of drinks. They soon see the Zoo animals which were released from the London Zoo outside the pub and end up being among them and being chased by them. Myles Hyesmith among those there ends up leading everyone with a plan to get the animals back by running all the way to London Zoo without notifying any of the others in the stampede with the animals all following behind and they end up back at the Zoo in their cages. They all enjoy Christmas morning at the Zoo with Ryan Carey giving an impromtu gospel sermon while the TV cameras catching the event captures it and they celebrate the true meaning of Christmas. Volume 17 He is at the cinema trying to watch Planet Battles when the cinema screen is broken and cannot be shown. As a result he ends up falling asleep as he is not impressed by this. Volume 19 Mrs Hickey has revealed to be passed away and he and Joan are no longer dating.